I'll Always Be There For You
by EvaChoi
Summary: A Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction The Story Is From The Half-blood Prince I Just Edited It And Put In My Own Fictional Character About A Girl Called Reneeva Snapes - Childhood Best friend Of Draco Until They Went To Hogwarts and Reneeva Got Into Gryffindor And Draco Ofcourse Slytherin Ever Since Draco Treated Her Badly


**'I'll Always Be There For You'**

** (draco Malfoy fan fiction)**

**I'd do anything to protect the man I've always loved**  
**so I Have Decided Something i Thought I Would Never Do**  
**I was Alone in Very Strange dark room .. With The Dark Lord And Bellatrix Lestrange**  
'And Why Do You Want To Join My Army' **Said The dark lord**  
' I Will Do Everything You say My lord.. I Have Information About Harry Potter My Lord And I Intend To Give You More '  
'That's Not What I Asked You... '  
**I Took a deep breathe .. And Teared A Little..**  
**And Said**  
'Draco Malfoy...'  
'Don't YOU INVOLVE MY NEPHEW INTO THIS RENEEVA '** Bellatrix Took Off Her Wand And Pointed it towards me .. looking deep into my soul..**  
'I Will Do Anything Anything To Protect Him Bellatrix..I always will' **I shouted In A cracky nearly crying voice .. She just sat there staring at me darkly.**  
'I Will do Everything You Say My lord..Everything..I Am One Of Harry Potters Close Friends'  
'And That's another thing ..She Could Be Working With Harry potter My lord.. You Can't Trust Her .. Let Me Kill Her My Lord..'** Bellatrix interrupted..**  
'You are Just So Eager To Kill Me ' I Shouted In anger and fear 'WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT BELLATRIX...KILL ME NOW..'  
**Bellatrix Held Her Wand Up My Neck and Pushed Me To The Wall .. I Closed My Eyes Thinking I'd Die That Day..She was about To Say The Unforgivable Curse..**  
**When Lord Voldamort Stopped Her**  
' Wait Now Bellatrix..This Girl Will Be A Big Use For Us' **Said The Dark Lord**  
**She Looked Darkly into me..and put down her wand And Let Me Go..I Breathed Heavily**  
'My lord..You Shouldn't Trust Her ..She's A Gryffindor'  
'Silence Bellatrix.. '**Said The Dark Lord**  
'Yes My lord...'  
'If You ever Failed .. to Do what i ask you to do..you will die a Very painful death ..' Said The dark lord  
'Yes My lord' **I Bowed ..**

**_(Later That Day)_**  
**it was A late Afternoon..**  
**quite a Dark Cloudy rainy day..i was on the way home..**  
**I was about to open The door.. But All Of A Sudden My Uncle Opened The Door Before i did..**  
**He Pulled Me In ..And Into The Living Room ..lifting My Right Sleeve Up And Shouted**  
'YOU FOOLISH GIRL'** Shouted Uncle Severus In A Shaky Nearly Crying Voice..**  
'DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! OH ~'  
'I LOVE HIM UNCLE..DRACO! ~ I LOVE HIM!'  
'STUPID GIRL!'  
' I Will Do anything For Him..Absolutely everything To Protect Him'  
'BY PUTTING YOUR OWN LIFE IN DANGER!?'  
'Yes Uncle...'  
**I Couldn't look at my uncle.. I Was facing the ground..tears wouldn't Stop Pouring down my eyes..Knowing My Uncle has been in the same situation that i was in .. except .. He couldn't save her..**  
'You Have Been There.. Am I Right.. Uncle.. With Lily Potter..Harry Potter's Mother '  
'Don't - Eva'** My Uncles Voice Was Rather Cracky as if he wants to cry**  
'You Know how much It hurts..losing Someone you Care about the most..'**I Continued**  
'I Cannot Afford To Lose You Eva..You Are everything I Have Got Left..'  
'I cannot Afford to lose draco ..I Will NOT LOSE HIM UNCLE.. '  
'Eva-'  
**He Was about to say something until Wormtail Opened The door**  
**Narcissa Malfoy And Bellatrix Came In**  
**Narcissa hugged me as soon as she saw me..**  
**bellatrix kept giving me a Usual dirty look Of hers..like An enemy she detest The Most**  
'oh Reneeva .. You didn't have to do this .. ' **I Find Myself Staring In The Eyes Of A Very Worried Mother As if i was A Child Of Her own**  
'You didn't have to put You're own life in danger' **She Said**  
'I Will Protect him...I Will .. even if it costs me my life'** I Hugged Her tightly**  
'Reneeva..please Go up Stairs and change...'  
'Yes Uncle Severus'  
**I went Out And My uncle Closed The Door Quickly Behind Me**  
**I Found wormtail staring at me grinning .. Frightens me Honestly .. In-fact he frightens me all the time..**  
**I Went Up Quickly to avoid communications with him**

'I've nowhere else to turn, Severus.'** said Narcissa Worriedly**  
**Uncle Severus Hands Her A Glass Of Wine**  
'I Know I ought Not to be Here the Dark Lord Himself Has Forbidden Me To Speak Of this ' **Said Narcissa**  
'If the Dark Lord has forbidden it , you ought not to speak '  
**uncle catches bellatrix touching something**  
'Put it down bellatrix .. we mustn't Touch what isn't ours'  
**She Put it down and Glared At My uncle**  
'As it so happens I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa' **He said**  
' You? The Dark Lord told you? '** Bellatrix Said Sarcastically**  
' Your sister doubts me' **he said**  
'Over the years I have played my part well. So well I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time.'** He Continued ..**  
'Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it.'  
**I Came In Without Knocking Frightened Of Wormtail **  
'My Apologies uncle , ...Bellatrix...For My disrespectful Behavior ..Wormtail Frightens Me..Telling Me Nonsense that Awfully Scares Me'  
I Took a deep breath And Said ' I'm Leaving Uncle..i'll Be at the weasley's ..'** I Said In A Deep voice Heavily Breathing .. From Running Down The Stairs And Into** **The Room..**  
'No Eva It's Too dangerous'** He Said**  
'Weasleys? those Poor Mud bloods..? What are you ought to do there? ..  
Tell Them About - '  
'If i ever did then i'll be dead by then wouldn't i ?'  
**Everybody stood In Silence**  
'If You didn't notice My Dark mark is very well hidden .. Doubt me all you want bellatrix..I Couldn't Careless Of What you think'  
**She Smiled and Said**  
'Well Then .. Before You go..Why Don't You join us first..'  
**I was Very Confused.. But I was So sure they would be talking about me and draco**  
**Narcissa Didn't mind Me Being there ..But My Uncle Was very Much Uncomfortable For Some reason**  
**I Just stood there .. listening to their conversation**  
'I… I don't doubt you, Severus.' **Narcissa Said Confidently**  
' You should feel honored, Cissy. As should Draco –'  
'He's just a boy!' **Narcissa Said ..and I stood there Trying To Keep My Tears in ..**  
**Hearing Those Words .. I Just Broke Down.. i couldn't take it .. my tears strained Down My checks..**  
'You Have To Help Him Uncle'** I Said In A Cracky Voice ..**  
**my uncle looked at me with a sad Depressed Face and Inhaled ..**  
'I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco. .' **he said ..**  
'I Will Provide Both My Niece and Draco's Protection ' **said My uncle**  
**narcissa Stood Up Smiling And Reliefed by what my Uncle told Her**  
**But I was still Standing There Crying.. Worried Of What Might Happen Back in Hogwarts**  
'Severus - '  
'Swear To It ' **Interrupted Bellatrix** ' Make The Unbreakable Vow' **She Said**  
**My Eyes Widened In Shock**  
' It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort. But when it matters most he'll slither back into his hole.' **She Said Silently** 'Coward' **She Continued**  
**I Couldn't Resist It ..I couldn't Resist My Uncle Being Called A Coward**  
'My Uncle IS NOT - '  
'Take Out Your wand Bellatrix' **He Said Calmly..**'But Uncle..'  
'For Both You and Draco's Protection Reneeva..' **He said ..I Just stood there in silence.. As I Watched my uncle do the unbreakable vow..**  
**uncle Severus faces Narcissa.**  
**Bellatrix places the tip of her wand over their Linked hands. And Suddenly Strands of LIQUID FIRE Came Out It Like Its Chaining their hands together**  
**And Said**  
' Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes.'  
'I Will' **My Uncle Responded**  
**And I started To Break Down In Tears again ..**  
' And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm? '  
' I will.'  
' And If Draco would fail… will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform? '  
'I Will '  
**The Strands Of Liquid Fire Vanished And They Let go of eachother's hands**  
**And I Stared In Fear ..**  
' Take Good Care Of yourself Reneeva' **Narcissa said and Hugged me tightly Again**  
'Oh i remember when Both You And Draco were so young .. you used to be Really Good Friends'  
'Used To ..'** I Said**  
'But I Will Do all I Can To Always be there for him '  
'Thank You Reneeva..for Everything'** she wisphered And i nodded**  
**As Soon As they Left .. I Begged My Uncle To Let me Go out To The Weasley's House**  
**But He just wouldn't let me .. It's Too dangerous he says.. so i stayed at home..**


End file.
